


dumb fihgh me and my brother had

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, also i noticed the typo in the title, and pidge had the unfortunate role of being me with all my anger, and the after effects of my apathy, bc lance had the unfortunate role of being my little brother, but i thought that it kinda represented my feelings, its one of those fics, oh yeah lance & pidge are even more ooc than usual, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: i hate myself haha
Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455079
Kudos: 4





	dumb fihgh me and my brother had

**Author's Note:**

> me and my brother repeat ourselves a lot in fights

Pidge was sitting in the castle's lounge with Lance laying next to them. Pidge was reading a new book and just kinda relaxing, with Lance watching some random video, keeping from annoying them. 

They liked hanging out with the other paladins but they could be so draining and loud and annoying and so very frustrating sometimes, so it was nice to have a bit of comfortable silence- a bit surprising, yes but appreciated none the less.

Unfortunately, it didn't last as Lance started kicking them in the side. It was light at first, barely moving them at all but it quickly got to the point where it shook their whole body, making it hard to read and had the added bonus of hurting their side too.

Pidge still ignored the kicking, sure, it made it hard to read but there was no point in giving Lance the reaction he wanted.

After about 15 seconds of Pidge ignoring the kicking, Lance realized that that wouldn't work and set to work on annoying Pidge verbally instead.

"I'm bored!"

"Cool," Pidge's response was monotone and their eyes were still glued to their book.

Lance huffed a little, clearly being just annoying wasn't doing anything so he decided to be absolutely frustrating instead.

"I'm gonna play Minecraft," Minecraft was one of Pidge's favorite games, so this would probably get them to be interesting again.

"Have fun with that."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Suddenly, Pidge found themself being kicked again, only this time it was targeted at their shoulder and it hurt a whole lot more than last time and Pidge's patience was wearing thin.

"Can you stop?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to leave me alone," Pidge's voice was growing louder and more agitated by the second and they _knew_ they were being dumb and irrational and overreacting but they couldn't stop it.

"Because I'm bored!"

"Well, then you should do something!"

"Like what?" Lance yelled throwing his hands up.

"I don't know!" Pidge exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air. "Play some games!"

"No." Lance was pouting now, he sounded like a child.

"Watch a video or play some music!" 

"No."

"Read books!" Pidge looked like they were on the verge of tears at this point. "Please, just do anything but annoy me."

"No." Lance crossed his arms. 

"Besides, if this is so annoying then why don't you just go to your room." Lance sounded so fucking smug and Pidge wanted to punch him so much, but they didn't.

"Because the lights are broken."

"Sucks to suck then!"

"Just," Pidge sighed, putting their face in their hands, book forgotten on the floor, "Fuck off."

"Don't swear."

"Fuck no." Under normal circumstances, Pidge wouldn't have sworn there but Lance was being annoying and Pidge couldn't see why they shouldn't do the same.

"You should stop swearing, it's a bad habit."

"It's not."

"It is!"

"It really isn't."

Honestly, Pidge couldn't really remember what happened after that, only that it escalated to the point where Pidge yelled that they 'hated him' and that they almost added the word sometimes but then decided not to.

Now, Pidge was sitting in their room feeling drained and shitty because self-loathing overpowered their anger.

"I should just kill myself," Pidge muttered to themselves.

Pidge would have killed themselves too, but alas, the team had removed all the viable suicide options after their first attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> it be complaining time bby
> 
> ok so basically my sibling had to go to the hospital and i was forced to go to my mom's house which is a great place except for the fact i have to recharge and prepare to go there and i wasn't given the chance to do that this time so i was feeling pretty shitty and its the day after that happened so im still pretty upsetable and anything will upset from someone clicking on the computer two rooms away to someone talking to me and my brother is always kinda frustrating anyways and i also wasn't feeling very touchy and shit so when my brother started kicking and talking to me it was the last few drops needed to overflow anger & depression cup so we fought and now i want to fucking die lmao
> 
> also, if you managed to read through that im surprised


End file.
